My happy ending
by SaraiCat
Summary: Fionna has her head in the clouds as her friendship with Marshall changes. But does he love her? Sometimes cold hearts can't melt. Don't like don't read.
1. I miss him

Authors note: I wasn't expecting to start this until after How it became (check it out on my profile another adventure time story) finished but I was anxious to upload this. Guys you need to understand that this story will become a don't like don't read due but I do hope you like. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

"Ahh" I sigh. Looking out my bedroom window watching nature. It was simple but simply amazing just like him. I've gotten so bad that all my mind is on is him even adventuring takes a downfall to being with him. He's just so funny and it's never a dull moment with him. Prince Gumball could never be as good as him. I just always compare him to other guys it's just that he's better really. I miss him so much. Well, I always miss him when he's around but I hate asking if he's busy or if he can hang out it just makes me feel like I'm saying hey can you please hang out with me because I don't have a life. I haven't visited him in about two weeks so I guess that's enough time to not look like a stalker right? Ya I can I'll go over. I get up off the bed with a bounce in my step knowing exactly where I'm going. I get down stairs seeing Cake cooking in the kitchen. She stopped coming due to the fact I go over there too much and they fight a lot. "Hey cake I'm going over to Marshall's house" I said bouncing out the door not waiting for a reply.


	2. A visit (Fionna's pov)

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that's a cruel thought but still ;). This chapter is rated M for mature so read at your own risk. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>A short journey turned into a long one as I walked slowly just staring into the distance. My mind just thinking about him. Dedicated to him. My mind making a love story that could be ours. He falls in love with me and is so romantically sweet and then turns me into a vampire. Going against his nature for me. I found myself at his cave. Dark and gloomy like him. I walk in carefully avoiding the sharp rocks. Opening the door, I never knock anymore. "Hey Marshall I'm here" I say scanning the room for him. "Oh hey fi " he said coming out of the door from his basement. His raven shaggy hair hanging in his face concealing his crimson glowing red eyes. He hung in his usual plaid shirt and blue jeans. His fangs hanging over his lips with a hint of red fluid. "Hey Marshall I think you have some apple colouring on your lip" I say gesturing to my lip. "Would ya get that off for me fi" he said smirking. Then he leaned in and kissed me. My mouth opening in shock he took the opportunity to snake his tongue in. His mouth hot and heavy making my breath hitch as our tongues danced for dominance. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall both of us gasping for air to continue. The grasp on my wrist only growing tighter as my wrist burned. His fang ran over my lip giving a shiver down my spine the instantly biting it crushing down on it. Hot liquid surfacing and pouring out of the open wound. "Marshall your hurting me stop" I said shoving him away. I ran to the basement door as his hands try to grab me and swiped at nothing. I ran down trying not trip on the stairs but my feet missed a step I was airborne as I fell hard into the ground wincing. Trying to pull myself up by my elbows but falling back down wincing too weak to get up. The hot liquid streaming down my chin staining my sky blue shirt. I look around me in the dim light. Empty plastic bags. I picked one up trying to read the writing in the light the metallic scent strong. It read ~ Faux human blood ~ it was the blood Prince Gumball used for transfusions when I was seriously hurt. I threw it away in disgust, why was he doing this, he was supposed to be good , only snacking on apples and strawberries. They all surrounded me on the floor spamming out there was at least a hundred of them. The metallic scent strong making me dizzy and blurring my vision. He came like a storm rumbling the ground his raven hair flying around him. His crimson eyes glowing in thirst and his fangs overgrown coming down his lips. A fork tongue escaped them licking his lower lip in anticipation. He was in me in a second. I tried to fight him with all of my strength but it wasn't meant to be he had the advantage and humans just weren't meant to be able to defeat vampires. I struggled but he had me in a rock like grip. He grabbed my hat off my long blond hair laying around me. The hunger was deep in his eyes all traces of the Marshall I knew was gone. His claws ripping at my shirt. Ripping it shred by shred, blue fabric flying. My shirt was all shreds around me and those still together did not hide anything. His eyes hungrily ran over my body. "You thought I loved you" he said scoffing making me cringe at his words. "I am a vampire I have been eating people like you for hundreds of years, I ate your parents, I ate your race, I will eat you. How much more delusional can you get little girl ?" He said smirking. Tears brimming my eyes how could I be so innocent ? He's a vampire and my stupid school girl crush blinded me Fionna the Hero. His hands ran down my ribs all the way down to my hips rubbing my sensitive skin with his thumbs. I shivered at the ice cold touch raising goose bumps on my skin. Then back up grappling at my chest hidden by my white bra. "I'll take your pain away" he said. His crimson eyes disappearing from my view as I felt hot breath on my neck paralyzing me. I stare at the ceiling as sharp points pierce my neck making me moan in pain. The hot liquid dropped down my neck. A sharp forked tongue licking at the wound sucking, gasping for more. My vision went blurry as the world disappeared before me. My last thoughts and memories slowly disappearing<p> 


	3. A visit (Marshall's pov)

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it ;) lol. Please check out my other story How it became it's a bit longer of a story but is focused around science fiction and mystery and hints of romance ( it's under the Adventure time fandom as well). Please follow,favourite, and review it makes my week even if it's critism. Just don't hate on ships because I do story's because of requests as well not just if I ship them. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>Marshall's p.o.v (this is chapter 2 but in Marshall p.o.v )<p>

The thirst it consumed me. I was nothing. There was nothing. Other than the craving. The endless craving. All I could think about was the taste. Metallic and delicious. But it felt as soon as I got a taste of the true flavour it was gone within seconds. It was amazing. Apples and strawberry a were nothing compared to this. It was like a five star restaurant to bread crumbs. The thing is stealing it wasn't even hard. I chuckle. Stupid Prince Gumball with his lousy banana guard security. It was like he was begging to be stolen from, to be taken over, to be captured. But his faux blood for Fionna was so good. Fionna being his only half good security, even she wasn't that good she just has a big ego. Sure she defeated some small petty monsters but still she hasn't even come close to true darkness. She's weak and delicious. I even figured she has a petty crush on me. Thinking I'm different than the other vampires please I personally drank from so many of her relatives and race. She's naive thinking that she could tame the vampire King. Please who does she think she is. I chuckle as I finish my last faux blood bag that I stole from Prince Gumball that he makes for Fionna when she's seriously hurt. It was cute I like playing with her. She wasn't very pretty but she wasn't ugly. Plus she as innocent as a tiny lamb it's funny to watch how her face goes red with blush. I heard a swish of the door. Then a high voice break the silence in the air. "Hey Marshall I'm here". Speak of the devil a smirk appears on my face. I sniff taking in her scent. My throat itched on fire and my stomach rumbled. I was starving, it was like I hadn't drank a blood bag just seconds ago. But humans would do that to you. Such delicious creatures it was unfair really. I would have the great pleasure of ending the last one. I guess I had to up there. I look down at my clothes to see if they were stained by the faux blood. They were clean. Thank god I didn't have to explain that. I walked up the stairs, the delicious scent hitting me harder in the face the closer I got. I opened the door and god did it smell good. I had to do everything in my power to not let my demonic eyes take over. "Oh hey fi". God she smelled good. "Hey Marshall I think you have some apple Colouring on your lip" she said casually. OH SHIT! At least she thought it was apple colouring how naive. Maybe I can play a game with her. ;) "Would ya get that off for me fi" I say a smirk creeping up my face this was too easy. As, her eyes opened wide in confusion I took my chance. I leaned in crushing my lips against hers, she instantly open her mouth in shock I smirked against the kiss as I took the opportunity to snake my tongue in. God it was so hot and veins were just centimetres away from my teeth. I couldn't enjoy as all I could hear was her heart pumping faster and faster and her blood flowing threw her veins. Our tongues wrestled as I easily won dominance I felt her breath hitching as she gasped for air. God she smelt so good. My eyes began to change into demonic slits. I bit down hard on her lip the metallic fluid filling my mouth with pleasure. "Marshall your hurting me stop" pushing me away I stood there shocked but quickly regained myself. Okay if that's how she wants to play. I swiped at her missing. She ran down to the basement. Well she'll be able to see my little secret. But she won't be able to tell anybody. I walked down to the basement there's no way she can get out. I swung the door open I didn't have any other neighbours but the bats in my cave so no need to be silent. I like it loud anyway. She was on the ground the blood from her lip falling down onto her sky blue shirt. She looked in pure terror a smirk tugged at my face but I pushed it away. Damn she looked good. I ran my tongue over my lower lip she cringed back in fear. I was on her pinning her to the ground covered with scattered faux human blood packs. She struggled swinging left and right but I easily got her hands down to her sides. Mhmm finally me well prepared course dinner is ready but I must take off that forsaken childish rabbit hat that's covering her neck. I used one hand to hold both of her hands down I was sitting on her torso now. I grabbed the bunny hat my the ear and yanked it off her head. Long blond hair spilled out creating a halo affect around her like the naive angel she is. My throat burned as she flushed deeply. I couldn't wait any longer I needed my meal. My black clawed nails ripped at her shirt hungrily just because I was hungry doesn't mean I wouldn't play with my food. I ripped it to the point where it would even matter that she was wearing a shirt it was exposing so much skin. "You thought I loved you" I scoffed making tears well up in her eyes "I am a vampire I have been eating people like you for hundreds of years, I ate your parents, I ate your race, I will eat you. How much more delusional can you get little girl ?". Snow White pearly skin exposed and her white bra hiding her chest. This was fun I wanna play some more. I placed my hand on the curve of her stomach and ran it down slowly till I reached her skirt. I ran a thumb under teasingly as her face turned a delicious shade of pink. Running it back up through her curves to her ribs then to her chest. I had enough play time. I grabbed hard at her chest making her moan back hitting her back against the ground. I leaned in close to her "I'll take your pain away". I moved to the side of her neck pushing hair away. I bite down hard on a juicy vein. The metallic liquid filled my mouth in delight as the world around me started to fade all I could focus on was the hot liquid quenching my thirst. It sent a buzzing through me like no other. It had a bitter aftertaste that left me craving for more. When it was almost all out . I licked and sucked at the wound hoping I could get more. I sucked the last out.

As, the light left her eyes.

. . .


End file.
